This specification relates to storing digital data on physical storage devices.
Data striping involves storing data across an array of storage devices. Rather than writing all the data to a single device, the data is written in parallel to multiple devices so that the overall rate of data being written is greater than is possible with only a single device. Data striping can be combined with other data storage techniques, for example, storing redundant data, error-detecting, or error-correcting codes with the data to create fast, reliable storage.